One Coffee Can Change Everything
by Xanderrocksthehouse
Summary: Xander finds out that life doesn't always hinge on the big decisions . Sometimes everything in our world can change on everything as simple as a cup of coffee.


"Damn it who took the last cup of coffee." Xander put the empty pot down as Buffy quickly hid her cup behind her back offering an innocent smile.

"Don't know?" She offered a guilty smile."

"You are such a bad liar Summers. That's fine though. I'll stop at Starbucks on the way to work. I got to fly though. I can't really be late today." Buffy looked Xander up and down. He wasn't in his standard construction flannel. Today he was in a black suit with a red tie. He looked completely grown up.

"You are dressed up today."

"My boss wants someone to walk the potential investors through the blue prints and the new site. These aren't the kind of people you wow with hard hats and blue jeans. To be honest I'm a little nervous. My boss said that if this goes well I could be looking at more of a corporate position. Can you imagine Alexander Harris Corporate big whig."

"Alexander?'

"I figured Alexander is the kind of guy who you'd take advice from where as Xander is more of the kind of guy."

"You'd see in Vin Diesel movie?'

"You are a hoot this morning."

"Are you going to be back before I leave today."

"I hope so. I hate you going to LA for two weeks with out being able to see you off. Besides I haven't had a chance to dilute your perfume with holy water."

"Anything to keep Angel at a distance."

"Let's not forget Spike."

"All these years and still jealous."

"Oh puhlease Buff. If I wanted you I could have had you long ago. I am just that sexy." He smiled as he slung his knapsack over his shoulder.

"Just keep telling yourself that Xander." He couldn't help but laugh as he walked out the door to his car. He checked his watch. The construction site was 10 minutes away and he had 20. Since Starbucks was on the way he figured it wouldn't be a problem. As he stepped on the gas making his way though traffic and rushing inside he smiled seeing the line was quite minimal. When it was his turn he placed his order quickly paying. As he waited at the counter for his drink he smiled looking at his watch. He still had 10 minutes and the site was only around the corner. Everything seemed to be going his way. His drink was done and he grabbed it heading for the door. As he grabbed the handle to open it someone from the other side pushed it in to him sending the coffee in to his hand all over his suit.

From the other side of the door a blonde man with a pinstripe suit came through. He looked at the mess that was Xander and laughed. "The point is to get in your mouth buddy."

"Hey jackass you slammed the door in to me. There are two doors. The one on the left is for people to enter the one on the right is for those too exit."

"Yeah I don't see any signs posted and you are the one with the coffee on yourself so I'm thinking you're the jackass."

"If I didn't have the most important meeting of my life right now I would so kick your ass." Xander ran out to his car looking for napkins paper towels or anything he could use to get the coffee out of his suit.

As his search turned up nothing he knew he had to get going or he would be late. He just hoped the investors would look past his giant mocha colored stain and focus on the presentation he had been practicing all week.

He pulled up to the site to find his boss waiting. As Xander got out of the car walking to him his boss noticed the stain.

"This is a joke right. You can't be serious."

"This isn't my fault. This asshole at Starbucks slammed the door in to my side and."

"This is a nightmare. This contract we are trying to sign today is worth millions of dollars and we are supposed to convince them we can handle the work when we can't handle coffee."

"I know it looks bad but trust me I can do this. I will dazzle them and have them eating out of the palm of my hand."

"You better Harris cause this is a day where your career is going to take a definite turn either up or down." Xander smiled nervously. A black BMW pulled on to the site parking next to Xander's car. "They are here. Time to shine" Xander nodded grabbing his knapsack and walking to the BMW. He put on his biggest fakest smile he could manage and walked to the car door. He stuck his hand out ready to shake the clients hand.

As the man got out of the car Xander recognized him immediately as suddenly he got a sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach. It was pinstripe suit from Starbucks.. "My names Alexander Harris and I'm here to tell you why you'll want to hire our firm for your construction needs."

"Well I would introduce myself but I believe you know me as jackass." The man said his voice laced with anger. His boss looked on confused

"Do you two know each other." Xander suddenly found his mouth very dry and had no words where as pinstripe couldn't shut up.

"This guy not 10 minutes ago told me if he had more time he'd kick my ass."

"My suit is ruined because of."

"Hey pal it's not my fault you are a clutz."

"No it's your fault that you don't know basic common sense rules of what door we enter and exit through."

"Yeah I think we are done here." Xander's boss suddenly saw all the money flying out the window and panicked saying anything to get him to stay.

"I apologize on behalf of my FORMER employee. He does not reflect the feeling and views of this company."

"You are firing me?"

"You have half an hour to clean out your locker and I'll have Stephanie print off your last paycheck."

"Boss this is crap I didn't do anything."

"I don't want to hear it. Get your things and get out now." Pinstripe just offered a smug smile taunting as if saying ha ha.

So there Xander stood angry and worried about his future but he wasn't going to beg to keep his job. He at least wanted to keep some dignity. He went to his car tossing his coat in then took off driving. He ended up in the park sitting on picnic table thinking. He knew his friends well enough to know that they would all do everything with in there power to cheer him up but for right now he didn't want to see that look of disappointment in there eyes.

Xander had come a long way since the days of hot dog on a stick. He had been fired from crappy job to crappy job. So he knew they all felt relieved when he fell in to the construction job. He was even making enough money that he moved in to Buffy's and was offering to pay rent for the room.

That money went a long way for Buffy. It helped to buy Dawn new school clothes, groceries or simple odds and ends around the house. But now with out a job he wasn't sure what would happen. Two hours had passed and still the answers weren't any clearer then they were when arrived. He figured it was time to go tell Buffy the news. He walked to his car and put the key in only to hear nothing. He looked a his dashboard and realized that he left his lights on the entire time he was there and now the battery was dead. He muttered to himself "Can this day get any worse at all. REALLY." He got out of the car and started the long walk back to Buffy's. He would worry about his car later.

As he made his way home he stood at the crosswalk waiting for the light to change. The orange don't walk sign was illuminated and Xander waited patiently. Finally it changed and he made his way out in to the open intersection. Unfortunately the soccer mom driving down the road was trying to talk to her husband on the phone, fish out a bag or cheerios for her 2 year old in the car seat and keep an eye on the road. Unfortunately for Xander she was putting much priority in to the road. She looked up just in time to see Xander in front of her van and slammed on her brakes knocking him down and sending him flying 20 feet.

So there he was laying on the concrete in the most pain he had felt in his life. He was pretty sure some important stuff was broken. He felt his forehead and touched it confirming that he was also bleeding. He sat up for one second looking around and then with his last cognitive thought he muttered. "This day sucks." He then fell back and passed out.

Buffy Summers was at home going over her mental checklist of things she was going to need for her vacation in LA. Dawn stood there looking at bag after bag of luggage Buffy was taking with her.

"You do plan on coming back right. I mean you are taking enough clothes to."

"Stop it. I already get enough luggage jokes from Xander. If the shoe were on the other foot and you were leaving."

"There would be no shoes for any other feet because I think they are all in your bag." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You know it's not too late. You could come with me if you wanted. I am sure that dad would."

"What? Love to see me? Come on Buffy it would just be strange. He has his shiny new wife and shiny new kids and then there is us. I don't want to be there with them. I am pretty sure he doesn't want me there."

"Well there is always."

"Don't even suggest it. I mean I'm not staying at the Hyperion watching Spike and Angel fight over you."

"It's your choice. I just thought that you might want to get away for a little bit." Dawn smiled at her. "When you go away Buffy that is my vacation." Just then the phone rang out interrupting both of them.

"You want to get that."

"Right cause I'd hate to drag you away from your precious packing." Dawn skipped down the steps humming as she picked up the phone. Buffy bit her lip walking to the closet as she was trying to see what else she could take.

"BUFFFY GET DOWN HERE NOW." Buffy knew the tone in Dawn's voice. It was the emergency tone. Buffy ran down the steps quickly. Dawn put the cordless phone in to her hand. "It's the hospital for you."

Buffy listened on the other end as the nurse told her that Alexander Lavelle Harris had been brought in after a car accident. Buffy didn't take time to listen to the rest she just hung up the phone and turned to Dawn. "Get Willow. I'm going to hospital now."

Dawn wanted to argue and say that she wanted to go too but Buffy didn't wait to hear it. She ran out the door and down the sidewalk as fast as her body would take her running to the hospital.

Xander Harris laid in the hospital bed groaning. He was tired and sore and felt like hell but he was alive. When he woke up the nurse got the doctor.

"You are awake Alex." Xander groaned in pain.

"What happened."

"You were hit buy a van. You were pretty banged up. You are going to be sore for a long time. You have 1 broken leg and 1 broken arm. 12 stitches on your forehead and a slight concussion." He lifted his head enough to look at his arm and legs now set in a plaster cast.

"Am I going to be okay?"

"Like I said you are in a lot of pain but there is no permanent damage. Most people wouldn't have survived a car crash of that kind of impact. You are a very lucky man."

Xander rolled his eyes at the comment. He would never consider the guy who got hit by a car lucky. "When can I go home?'

"You are going to spend at least tonight here in the hospital."

"I need to call my friends."

"Already been contacted. So right now you should rest." With in a few minutes Xander was out of the ER and sharing a hospital room with a gentleman in his late 50's. He had silver hair and spoke with a British accent that could give Giles a run for his money. The guy looked friendly enough. Xander was still in a lot of pain and wasn't much in the mood for talking so he just hoped that his roommate wasn't the chatty type.

"Wow you look awful. If you don't mind me asking what happened to you?"

"Look I'm kind of in pain here and I don't"

"Say nothing more. The last thing I hate is some one who doesn't know when to shut up. I can see that you are hurting and I don't want to cause you any more pain so I'll just zip it."

"Thank you." The man smiled at him.

"The name Mike by the way."

"Well thank you Mike."

"You are welcome?" He wasn't sure what to call him.

"Xander."

"Well thank you Xander" Xander closed his eyes sitting in the silence trying to get back to sleep. Mike just hummed to himself for 30 seconds then turned back to Xander. 'So how did it happen." Xander sighed. He wanted to be angry but he figured the guy was just the friendly type.

"I was hit by a car."

"Ouch. Well you going to be alright?' Xander laughed at the question.

"From the accident I will heal but will I be alright in the big picture. Probably not."

"Oh come on you're a young man. Life can't be that bad."

"I was fired today. From a job I thought I had a future at."

"Well you are still young and a fella like you can bounce right back."

"Yeah I guess." He said it but didn't really believe it.

"I know it's hard to believe right now but today as bad as it was. It happened for a reason." Xander couldn't help but laugh which in turned caused a little more pain.

"What would that reason be?"

"I don't know that. I do know that there are no accidents though. Everything happens for a reason."

"That's even more depressing then cause for the first time in my life I was starting to show promise and hope at a decent something and just like that destiny kicks me back down to the bottom telling me this is where you are supposed to be."

"Or pushing you in a new direction."

"I just." He sighed. "I just wish things were different."

"You think that the fates were wrong on this one?'

"I think that after the day I had if there is a fate or destiny that is steering us they need someone else in charge cause right now it feels like they are asleep at the wheel." "You know what I have always marveled at. We tend to focus on the big things in life. I got hit buy a car. I got fired from my job. Let's just say we change something minor though. The smallest thing, you do that and suddenly everything you know is different."

"I'm not following you/"

"Everyone thinks our lives hinge on the big choices but sometimes it's the slightest nudge that guide us. Something as simple as glazed or jelly filled."

"Yeah I don't buy that." Mike smiled at him.

"What if this morning we would have changed just one simple thing? Would it have changed things?"

"I don't think so?'

"What do you say we see?"

"What do you mean?" Mike stood up walking to the side of Xander's bed sticking out his hand for a shake. "Take my hand and find out?'

Xander looked at him thinking Mike was losing his mind. He wasn't sure what he was thinking but humored him anyways. He slowly reached up with his unbroken hand and took Mike's hand shaking it. Suddenly Xander's eyes fell shut and he was unconscious once again.

This time when he awoke he was back in his bed at Buffy's house. The loud beeping of the alarm had forced his eyes open this time. Xander sat up in bed. The cast on his arm and leg were gone and the stitches were too. He shook his head chalking it all up to a dream.

A few minutes later like a scene out of Groundhog day Xander skipped down the stairs dressed in his black suit ready for work. His first stop like most mornings was too Mister Coffee. Xander grabbed his cup pouring the last of it smiling.

"You didn't steal the last cup today Buff?"

"Not really in a coffee mood today."

"You are dressed up today."

"My boss wants someone to walk the potential investors through the blue prints and the new site. These aren't the kind of people you wow with hard hats and blue jeans. To be honest I'm a little nervous. My boss said that if this goes well I could be looking at more of a corporate position. Can you imagine Alexander Harris Corporate big whig."

"Alexander?'

"I figured Alexander is the kind of guy who you'd take advice from where as Xander is more of the kind of guy."

"You'd see in Vin Diesel movie?'

"You are a hoot this morning."

"Are you going to be back before I leave today."

"I hope so. I hate you going to LA for two weeks with out being able to see you off. Besides I haven't had a chance to dilute your perfume with holy water."

"Anything to keep Angel at a distance."

"Let's not forget Spike."

"All these years and still jealous." He drank the last of his coffee setting the empty cup on the counter.

"Oh puhlease Buff. If I wanted you I could have had you long ago. I am just that sexy."

"Just keep telling yourself that Harris." Xander turned around looking at Buffy.

"I'm having the strangest feeling of Déjà vu today."

"You know what me too. I'm seeing you going to the mall and buying me those pairs of Jimmy Choos I can't afford." He rolled his eyes getting in to the car and driving straight to the construction site. He was the fist one there. His boss showed up just two minutes later. Telling Xander the importance of this presentation. Just like the time before the Black BMW pulled up and the man in Pinstripe got out of the car. Xander walked to him offering a warm handshake.

"Hi I'm Alex Harris." This time the man took his hand shaking it firmly and offering the same smile back.

"Tyler Reese. So you are the man to wow me."

"I sure as hell am going to try."

"Well I have heard good things"

"I like to think that's what separates us from our competition. We stand behind everything we build. We might not be the cheapest but I'm sure you can appreciate that you get what you pay for."

"I appreciate where you are coming from Alex but if I can get a lower price."

"Can I say something really quick and then you can stop me. Since I was 16 I have always wanted a BMW. They are cars that have a certain standard. You have an amazing BMW. Now when you went shopping for a car you could have gotten something cheaper. I drive a Dodge Neon myself. It's a nice car and will get me where I want to go but I know my car isn't a BMW. You pay for quality and with us that is exactly what you get. You seem like a guy who is big on quality."

"I'm not sure how full of shit you are but I like you and I'm willing to hear you out."

That day Xander held Tyler in the palm of his hand. He was charming and articulate. His presentation was a work of art. More then that there was a real sincerity in his voice. Tyler of course had questions. Questions Xander was easily able to answer. Over lunch they talked about who was going to be in the Superbowl this year. When there meeting was almost over Xander lunged at the chance to make the sale.

"Xander I have to tell you. I have a good feeling about you. I really would like to offer you the job right now but I do have to meet with a couple other guys."

"Tyler you know I can't let you go till I win that contract. Now is it the money that is keeping this deal from getting done."

"Well it's like."

"My boss told me that we can do this job at cost. That means that this company won't make dime one after labor and supplies. We are doing this for no other reason then we want to make a name for ourselves by doing big jobs. Building houses and Garages they are nice but we want to work corporate gigs."

Tyler shook his head. "You are a hell of a salesman. You ever get sick of construction you should come look me up." He stuck his hand out to shake Xander's. "The job's yours. I'll have my lawyers send over the contracts."

"You have no idea how happy you have made me right now." Xander called up his boss just after Tyler left telling him that he got the contract. In the office there was screaming and yelling of celebration. Xander had never felt this good in his life.

"Harris this is just the beginning. I see big things in your future."

"Boss that means a lot. I am having the paperwork brought in right now and then I'm going to starting putting together a crew and looking at Blue prints.."

"Whoa whoa whoa. This is a big day. Take the rest of it off. You deserve it. Go buy yourself way too expensive and then dinner. Xander Harris this is the day your life changes." Xander couldn't help but laugh and the smile plastered on his face couldn't have been removed with dynamite.

"You are the boss." He hung up his phone and let out one of the loudest celebration screams he had ever had. He jumped up and down and must have looked the biggest fool to anyone who could see but he didn't care. This was his day and nothing was going to ruin it.

For the first part of the afternoon he went to Circuit City and picked out the biggest flat panel screen he could find. That was his gift to himself. Then he went to the mall picking up the over priced shoes Buffy wanted, the dress that Dawn had been practically begging Buffy to buy her for homecoming and for Willow a spa day to help her ease a lot of her built up tension form finals.

Xander pulled up to the house with his presents in his arm and hands. He walked through the front door. "Hello Hello I need to see all my favorite women right now. I come bearing presents."

Willow and Dawn came running down the stairs quickly as Xander set the packages on the couch. Xander looked around. "Where's Buff?"

Willow tried to console Xander. "She wanted to wait till you got back but the weather forecast called for gale force winds and rain later tonight and she didn't want to have to drive through that. She promised though she would call you when she got there to either congratulate you or pep you up." Xander laughed.

"No pepping up needing." Dawn looked at him smiling.

"You did it?"

"Nailed it baby." The girls ran to Xander hugging him in congratulations. "And I have gifts for all of you." Xander started handing out the gifts as Willow smiled.

"Xander you didn't' have to do this." As Dawn opened her box seeing the dress she gasped.

"Oh yes he did." Xander laughed seeing the look on her face. She quickly put the dress down and hugged Xander again. "You are the absolute best."

"Okay well I want the two of you to go get dressed in something nice. I am taking you two out for dinner tonight. Best restaurant in town." Dawn smiled all giddy and happy.

"I think I'm going to like this new Xander." The two of them retreated up stairs as Xander relaxed on the couch. He couldn't remember ever in his life feeling such a wonderful high. It was like at this moment every one of the Gods was smiling at him. He knew the girls were most likely going to take an hour at least more likely 2 for them to get ready so he sat on the couch watching television while the girls got ready.

It was a a quarter after 6 and the girls were still getting ready when the phone rang out. He was hoping it was Buffy calling. He had been eager to tell her the news most of all. Xander reached over picking up the phone. "Hello."

"This is Officer Conner of the LAPD. We are looking for a family member of one Buffy Anne Summers." Xander sighed knowing how Buffy had a lead foot and her lead foot often got her pulled over and her mouth often got her in more trouble.

"What did she do?"

"Are you family?" Xander knew stupid procedure and they wouldn't give any information to anyone but family. So he went along with it lying.

"I'm her brother."

"Can you please come to LA tonight."

"Can you tell me what's going on." There was a pause before the cop said anything. Those pauses never were any good. It meant that what needed to be said was hard.

"There has been an accident."

"How bad?" It was all he could say as he stood there frozen and afraid.

"Sir we can't discuss it over a phone just please come to LA Country General." Xander hung up the phone and flew in to panic mode. He ran up the stairs quickly retelling the phone call to Dawn and Willow. The delight and joy that had been there previously was now replaced with a sick feeling. As if all the color had been sucked out of their face.

The next two hours were a bit of a blur. They listened on the radio and found out that the Gale force rain that was supposed to be hitting as they left came sooner then expected. Xander wondered to himself if that was what happened. He teased Buffy about her driving but the truth was she was still somewhat inexperienced when it came to bad weather driving conditions.

The ride there was mostly quiet. They all found their own way to cope. None of them wanting to let the worst even enter their mind. When Xander pulled up to the hospital he parked in the emergency lane. He didn't give a damn what they did to his car. The three of them rushed in to the hospital Xander practically screaming he needed to see Buffy Summers.

The nurse sent them to the waiting room where they sat. It seemed like an eternity as the minutes passed. Finally a doctor came out looking at the 3 of them. He sat down next to them.

"There is no easy way to put this but we believe Buffy Anne Summers was in fatal car accident. We can't be certain till someone identifies the body." Dawn broke down all at once. Buffy was her world and to lose her was too much. Willow just held on to her. Xander stood up angry. "No. This isn't right."

The doctor was used to this reaction and felt for them. "I'm sorry for your loss. I truly am but I will need one of you to identify her." Xander knew Dawn was in no condition and didn't want her to have to see Buffy in some mangled state. Willow was comforting Dawn that only left him.

"I'll do it." The doctor stood up as Xander followed him down the long hallway to the elevator and then the morgue. He entered the room and there in the middle was a table with what appeared to be a body with a sheet strewn over it. The doctor slowly approached the table looking at Xander. Xander stepped forward shaking like he had never been in his life. The doctor looked at him.

"When you are ready." Xander didn't say anything he just nodded giving his approval. The sheet was pulled back just enough to see Buffy's face and neck. There was a small cut on her head. "There was too much internal damage. I know it doesn't mean much but it was quick."

Xander couldn't do it anymore he lost it. The tears on his face poured out as he wept for his lost friend. He leaned down kissing her forhead whispering to her. "I am so sorry Buffy. You don't deserve this." Xander backed away his entire body and mind was numb with pain.

"Arrangements will need to be made but that can wait for now." The doctor pulled the sheet back over Buffy's face and walked Xander out of the room. "Once again I'm so sorry for your loss." The doctor walked Xander out of the morgue and to the hallway. He knew Xander could find his way from there so he left him. Xander couldn't face Dawn or Willow yet. He didn't know how. So he found an empty room in the hospital and slid down wall just weeping. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head crying. He heard the door open behind him but paid little attention.

A security guard touched his shoulder. "Son are you supposed to be in here." Xander had heard that voice before. The thick British accent and soft tone was all too familiar. Xander looked up with bloodshot eyes.

"Mike?" Mike put his arms under Xander helping him up off the floor and offering him a tissue to wipe his face. He still had the same kind eyes and silver hair. The security uniform was new but everything else was the same.

"Xander how has your day been."

"This isn't right Mike. I didn't want this."

"You wanted to change things. You think you knew better then the fates."

"I was wrong I see that now. Don't make her pay for my mistakes. This isn't her fault. She shouldn't be the one in there. It should be me. Bring her back. Take me I don't care."

"So that's it. Just pish posh all of it away like it never happened."

"I will do anything."

"Xander if you take this back remember what you are going back too. You'll be unemployed laying in a hospital bed broken and hurt. There is no corporate position. There are no fancy gifts. You will be back at the beginning."

"You think I give a damn about any of that. I don't care. I can't do this world. I won't do this world with out Buffy. Now you take this deal back. TAKE IT BACK."

"This was never about punishment or a lesson but I need you to know that everything in life happens for a reason. There are no mistakes. Sometimes we want to put on the big boy pants and think we can do better but you must understand it's all part of a bigger plan."

"I get that now. I swear I do. I'm not just saying that because I want her back. I can't manage my own checking account so I'm fairly certain what ever fate has planned for me has to be way better then anything I can do." Mike patted his shoulder trying to offer some comfort.

"It's going to be alright Xander. Trust me. Think bigger picture." He offered his hand to Xander to offer a shake. Xander trusting him took his hand shaking it and once again Xander blacked out.

When he woke up he was in pain. He opened his eyes to find himself lying in a hospital bed. His arm and leg once again broke and stitches on his head. The doctor had just come in his room and stuck a needle in the IV.

"This will help with some of the pain."

"What is that?"

"Morphine. It will leave you a little loopy but I think you'd prefer that to the pain you're feeling." Xander sat up in bed looking over to the other side of the room. The bed was gone.

"Where's Mike?"

"Mike?"

"The guy who was here last night. In the other bed."

"This has always been a single occupancy room."

"No. I remember talking to him. He changed things." The doctor chuckled a little.

"Don't take it personal. Morphine is very powerful. I had one guy tell me he was playing checker with Abe Lincoln while on this stuff."

"So it was all a dream?"

"Don't worry too much about it. Just get some rest."

At the front entrance Buffy had just arrived yelling at every nurse and Doctor who would listen. All of them told her to calm down and they would help her as soon as there was time.

She sat in the waiting room when a doctor approached her. "Hello Miss Summers." She looked up at the older silver haired man.

"Doctor?"

"Just call me Mike."

"You are British."

"I didn't realize it was a crime in the country to be British and a doctor."

"It's not I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude I just really really need to see my friend."

"Xander is going to be alright. Before you see him though I was hoping we could talk a bit." He put his arm around Buffy comforting her as they walked down the hallway to Xander's room. "He has been through some trauma. He will be healed but he's going to need some around the clock supervision."

"I'm not leaving his side."

"You are a good friend. He's going to need that to be strong again."

"When can he go home?"

"He is pretty banged up but I think by the morning he'll be ready." He stopped in front of Buffy's door. "Well here we are."

"Thank you doctor." He offered her a kind smile.

"Think nothing of it." Buffy turned the doorknob entering the room. She looked at Xander laying there in the hospital gown his leg and arm broken. Her voice was so tiny full of fear for him.

"Xander."

"Buffy are you real."

"Why wouldn't I be real?"

"Morphine hallucinations. It's a long story."

"Well yes I am real? Oh God Xander you are all broken." Xander laughed a little.

"I'm okay. But aren't you supposed to going to LA right now." She shook her head.

"I'm not going. You need help and I wouldn't have any fun if I was there just worrying about you."

"Buffy I will be okay I don't want to be the reason you don't go."

"It's my choice. My choice is to stay so that is the end of it. If you got a problem with that you can fight me."

"So now you are picking fights with the handicapped. Buffy the Wheelchair slayer."

"I think you did all of this on purpose. Just so you can finally get me to play nurse maid." A wicked grin crossed Xander's face.

"You know at hot topic they have this nurse uniform I think would look."

"You can stop that thought right there cause that is never going to happen."

"A fella can dream."

"Not to change the subject but work. Do they know yet about?"

"I was." He let out a deep sigh not wanting to say it. "Fired." Buffy took a moment trying to find the right thing to say.

"It is there loss."

"Yeah I don't think they see it that way."

"They will. Eventually but by then it will be too late."

"Buffy if I don't have a job if I'm not making money I can't pay rent and if I can't pay rent then."

"Xander stop. We will find a way to make it. We always do. It is going to be alright I promise you."

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you right now." There was another knock at the door. Dawn could be heard from the outside.

"This better be the right room this time. One eighty year old man getting a sponge bath is one two many to be seen by these eyes." Willow walked in.

"So you couldn't wait for us Buff."

"Sorry guys I just hit panic mode and." Dawn looked at Xander.

"Wow so you're like immobile right now."

"Pretty much." Dawn flopped down in the chair next to the bed. "Well look on the bright side. Willow sat on the other side of Xander.

"So how did all of this happen?"

"It's a long story?"

"We aren't going anywhere and from the looks of you I'd say you aren't either."

"I guess it all started with my morning coffee."

Epilogue

Buffy fell asleep that night on the couch in Xander hospital room. Even after Xander insisted she could go home to sleep she refused to leave his side. The next morning Willow pulled up in Xander's car with a newly charged battery. The nurses wheeled him to the entrance, as two interns were ready to lift Xander out of the chair and in to the car.

The nurse couldn't believe her own eyes as she saw this meek girl lift the man twice her size like he was a sack of potatoes carefully laying him comfortably in the back seat.

As the weeks went by Xander's wounds healed and bones eventually mended. The light at the end of the dark tunnel came from the insurance company. The woman that hit Xander was fully insured. Rather then go through a long drawn out trial the company issued Xander a check for 100 grand and all his medical bills. Some of it was for pain and suffering, some of it was loss of work.

Whatever the insurance company wanted to call it Xander wasn't going to argue. As the weeks passed Buffy stayed ever faithful by his side. She helped him and out of his chair. She was his every need what ever it called for. From that closeness something else grew. They didn't see it coming. It just happened. This wasn't the school love he once felt for her. This was something beyond a silly boy crush.

"You know Buffy I'm getting my cast off next week."

"I guess you won't really be needing me. To take care of you anymore."

"I like you taking care of me." He said in a hushed tone.

"I like taking care of you." Sh e reached out for his hand.

"Maybe we can start taking care of each other."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that. I kind of love you and that maybe you could love me too?" Buffy laughed.

"What does kind of love mean? That's just what every girl wants to hear hey I kind of love you."

"Okay fine. Remove the kind of and you have I love you."

"Why couldn't you just say that?"

"I think we are skipping over a bigger point here. I just told you I love you and you are leaving me hanging here with the dictation of my sentence." Buffy smiled her evil wicked grin. She knew exactly what she was doing.

'And it's gnawing at you isn't it."

"You are so cruel."

"Okay fine you win. I love you."

"You are just saying that now cause I twisted your arm and who are you to tell me my I love you sucks. I mean you just said you win. Like it's this horrible thing." Buffy laughed.

"Okay fine so neither of us are going to win any romance awards any time soon but." She closed her eyes. "I am going to be sincere here for a moment and if you mock me for this I swear to God I will rip your lips off. I just. I have always loved you in some way. I just never knew it could be the kind of romantic touchy feely love. So when I started feeling them I kind of pushed them aside cause I was afraid. I am sick of pushing aside what feels so right and what could be so good for both of us." She took her hand interweaving her fingers in his. "I'm willing to take a chance if you are."

There was nothing more to be said Xander just pressed his warm palm to Buffy's check holding her face. He looked in her eyes and right then and there they had their first kiss. It was the kind of kiss a first kiss should be. It was soft and warm and it just felt right.

When Xander was completely healed and mobile again the two of them decided to take it slow. They didn't tell anyone at first but it didn't take Dawn and Willow long to figure it out They knew both of them deserved at least that much happiness and if that was they wanted then they had there blessing.

The job situation worked itself out. Laying on your back in a cast for so long gave Xander a lot of time to think about what he wanted to do. He had a 100 grand for start up money and knew he would need more but most banks would be willing to give him a loan if he used his own money as a down payment. From that loan Harris Home Builders was founded. He was a small company but a company with promise.

He made enough contacts in the years in construction to know good people to hire. Willow did all his accounting and bookwork for him. He wasn't going to get rich any time soon but maybe with enough luck and hard work it could provide him with a real future.

Xander often thought about Mike and the dream. It felt so real and he wondered at times if any of it was. He never dared said any of it out loud. Some things in life you just didn't question.

It was a cool April morning 2 years past Xander accident.. Buffy was once again the first down stairs making sure everyone was up and out the door in time. Xander came down wrapping his arms around her waist stealing a quick kiss.

"Can't be late today. You don't want your guys slacking off on you."

"And you would never let me be late."

"That's my job. To take care of you."

"Dawn and Willow are they?"

"Both out the door. Which is where you should be." Xander picked up his toolbox getting ready to leave. He went to Buffy getting a quick kiss before going.

"I'll see you at dinner tonight"

"Xander wait. I saved the last cup of coffee for you." Xander smiled at her.

"You know what you drink it."


End file.
